


Seeing Green

by w_x_2



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ian?” Crainer asks, wanting to check the certainty of Ian's statement.</p><p>“I'm sorry,” Ian apologizes after he looks back up at the camera and therefore Crainer. “I was being a derp.”</p><p>“For any specific reason?” Crainer checks.</p><p>Ian tilts his head. “You should invite him,” he says with more conviction. “I'm sure your faction will says yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Green

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Vloggers/Youtubers in this fictional work are their own persons, I don’t believe this has happened nor will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.

“Hello!” Crainer greets with a smile, not as enthusiastically as in his videos but with a lilt at the end still.

 

“Hey dood,” comes the likewise happy reply. “Cams?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Crainer answers as he clicks the cam button. “I meant to do that, oops.”

 

Crainer's face shortly appears on his screen followed by Ssundee's own.

 

“How are you?” Crainer waves.

 

“I am good thanks, and you?” Ssundee replies.

 

“Good, thank you.”

 

“Before we talk about our plans for today.” 

 

“Yes?” Ssundee curiously replies.

 

Crainer clears his throat. “I wanted to talk to you about Oscar.”

 

“Right,” Ssundee answers in a less excited tone.

 

“You know I've been doing lucky block races and eggwars with him.” 

 

“Yes,” Sundee replies for him to go on.

 

“I wanted to ask you what you think about him joining my faction?”

 

Crainer watches Ian rub his nose.

 

“It's not really up to me,” Ssundee replies. “What did your faction say?”

 

“I haven't asked them.”

 

“You haven't?” Ian asks with a confused tone.

 

“Come on Ian, I always run these kinda things through you first.”

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

“No buts Ian.” Crainer shakes his head.

 

“We already talked about Boskie,” Ian mumbles.

 

“We talked about me doing series with Boskie on my own, but this is different.”

 

“It's your faction,” Ian insists.

 

“Ian, come on man.”

 

“You didn't ask me about any of the other people joining your faction,” Ian reasons.

 

“This is different,” Crainer repeats. “He's in my real life and-”

 

“Yes,” Ian cuts him off. “He's in your life Benjamin, you can do whatever you want with him,” Crainer hears the annoyed tone in Ian's voice and sees his clenched teeth from how his cheeks tense.

 

“Ian?” Crainer asks in a small voice full of doubt.

 

“Look, I just remembered I've gotta go and do...” Ian looks off to the side for a brief second and shrugs his shoulders before he exhales noisily through his nose. Crainer watches him blink for longer than normal, and therefore cut off their eye contact, as he says, “ _Something_.”

 

“Right.” Crainer states as his brows start to scrunch before he gets a hold of them.

 

“See you later,” Ian says before he disconnects their Skype call.

 

* * *

 

They didn't talk about a time to meet up again so three hours later Benjamin leaves Ian a message even though the other is still showing as offline.

 

It's not until a couple of hours later that the sound of an incoming call on Skype comes through.

 

Benjamin presses the answer call button and sees on the screen as his own face pops up first before Ian's.

 

“Hi.” Ian greets in a subsided tone.

 

“Hi,” Crainer carefully answers.

 

Benjamin see Ian's Adam's Apple bob as he swallows. “I'm sorry,” Ian apologizes.

 

“Ok,” Crainer slowly nods twice. “But I'm not sure what-uh, what happened.”

 

“I was being stupid.”

 

“Is there something you wanna talk about?”

 

Ian shrugs his shoulders. “What did the faction say?”

 

“I haven't spoken to them.” Ian opens his mouth to speak but Benjamin makes sure to keep going so Ian can't say anything for the moment without listening. “I asked you because I wanted to know what _you_  think.”

 

“I think it's a good idea.” Ian manages to squeeze in to their conversation.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Ian frowns and tilts his head. “I think you should do what you want.”

 

“You know that if you don't want me to I won't invite him right? And you know, that's not just the factions, it's any other series you and I do together.”

 

“It wouldn't be fair to say no to him because of me.”

 

“I don't have to tell him anything. He hasn't asked.”

 

“He hasn't asked?” Ian repeats with incredulity.

 

“No,” Benjamin answers. “I thought about offering it to him, but only if you and the faction say yes.”

 

Ian sighs and looks down. “Invite him.”

 

“Ian?” Crainer asks, wanting to check the certainty of Ian's statement.

 

“I'm sorry,” Ian apologizes after he looks back up at the camera and therefore Crainer. “I was being a derp.”

 

“For any specific reason?” Crainer checks.

 

Ian tilts his head. “You should invite him,” he says with more conviction. “I'm sure your faction will says yes.”

 

“Only if you say yes.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Crainer nods and looks at his friend as Ian looks at his computer screen and then away from it. Benjamin is thinking about what to say, but he's confused and he doesn't know whether to push.

 

The bell saves him from having to say anything.

 

“I had some plans. I didn't cancel them because I didn't know...” Crainer trails off.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Ian answers.

 

“I'm gonna go.”

 

Before Ian answers a call of 'Benji' comes through the closed door, and Benjamin blinks, hoping that Ian didn't hear it.

 

“Just a sec,” Benjamin informs in danish towards the door, but Ian utters a reply at the same time in his ears.

 

“Oscar's there.”

 

Benjamin nods.

 

“Enjoy,” Ian states as a departure.

 

Benjamin feels like he needs to apologise when their call ends. He exhales, takes off his headset and switches himself to offline on Skype before he pushes his chair back and gets up.

 

The door is opened to a wide smile from Oscar. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Crainer replies.

 

Oscar is too attentive for his own good. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

“I'm ok,” Crainer answers in what is really a no.

 

Oscar nods, leans against the doorway and checks, “Our plans still a go?”

 

“Maybe a bit later?”

 

Oscar smiles as an agreement and Benjamin smiles too because Oscar's smile is infectious.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Ian greets the following day.

 

“Hello,” Crainer replies in a chirpier tone than the one from his previous talk with him.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.” Crainer nods. “Let's talk about Crundee Craft.”

 

“Wait,” Ian interrupts before Crainer can go on. “There's uh-”

 

“Yeah?” Crainer encourages.

 

“About Oscar.”

 

“Yes?” Crainer tentatively asks as he schools his features not to change too much.

 

“I wanna apologise.”

 

“You don't really have to,” Benjamin answers. Even though Ian had been a bit strange, he doesn't exactly have to apologize, but Crainer sure would like to know what was up so they can move past it.

 

“I do,” Ian disagrees. “I'm sorry about the way I reacted.” Ian clears his throat before he goes on. “It's just that, no matter how much I say I'm here for you, he's _right_ there.”

 

“Dude!”

 

“I know it's stupid.”

 

“Come on, Ian.”

 

“It is.”

 

Benjamin shakes his head. “I say it to the crazy family plenty of times, but maybe I don't say it to you often enough. You are one of my best friends, and I really appreciate all that you are and do for me. You are amazing and I am so thankful that you came into my life.” Now that Crainer knows what's going on, he knows exactly what to say. “We have built a pretty awesome fan base together and I seriously enjoy playing minecraft with you. I wouldn't have it any other way. You are as much part of my life as if you were actually here.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Seriously, dude, there's no reason-”

 

Ian interrupts, jumping into Crainer's explanation. “There's no reason for me to be jealous of your boyfriend.”

 

“Huh.” Crainer replies thoughtfully.

 

“I was afraid that you being friends in real life and him playing minecraft would lead you more towards him and further away from doing videos with me,” Ssundee explains.

 

“Dude, you and I aren't just friends because of minecraft,” Benjamin reasons.

 

“I know,” Ian answers.

 

“Right. That's good.” Benjamin nods profusely before he suddenly stops. “So uh, go back to that bit where you interrupted me.”

 

“That's what you were gonna say right?” Ian checks with his eyes opened a bit wider.

 

“Well,” Crainer starts as he scratches his head.  “I wasn't gonna say it like _that_ , and I wasn't gonna call Oscar my boyfriend.”

 

“He is though,” Ian replies with conviction. “Right?” he then checks.

 

“Uhh.”

 

“I thought because of the,” Ian moves his hand and Benjamin follows the movement until Ian is pointing at his clavicle, but Ian frowns in confusion as he keeps talking so Crainer focuses on that instead. “...girlfriend and he was there yesterday, so uh yeah, I'd thought he had been the one to put that hickey there.”

 

“Hickey?” Benjamin asks in alarm. “What hickey?” And then he looks down at where Ian had pointed earlier.

 

“When you move, your shirt shifts,” Ian explains, and then adds, “I suggest that if you wanna do a video with the cam on today you change your shirt first.”

 

“Oh, crap,” Crainer curses as he sees the blotchy mark on his clavicle.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I will definitely change my shirt,” Benjamin says with his hand over the area, covering the hickey. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Crainer gives him a sheepish smile.

 

“You should let me meet him,” Ian proposes.

 

“You want to?”

 

“I'll end up meeting Boskie at some point, but I'd like to meet Oscar too.”

 

“You sure?” Crainer checks.

 

“Sure,” Ian solemnly answers.

 

“I'd like that.” Benjamin smiles wide. “I know he'd like it too.”

 

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know how sometimes there are no other animals around and you have to kill a cute bunny to survive in Minecraft? Fanfic and RPF are my sustenance.


End file.
